Twenty Years
by PrinRue
Summary: It's Dipper and Mabel's twentieth birthday, and there's a lot to celebrate. But even when they run into car troubles, all they really need is each other. Reminiscing. Birthday special!


**Today, August 31, is Dipper and Mabel's birthday! So, just for the occasion, I wrote them a special fic! **

**This actually takes place- gasp- now! I know, i neger write older Pines twins, but a day like today deserves it! **

**It's short and sweet, but hopefully still full of feels! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper's phone buzzed beside him, and he set down his book, picking it up. It was a text from his sister.

_'I'm here!'._

The young man smiled, pocketing his phone and picking up his suitcase, before making his way out of his dorm and to the car waiting out front. The window of the bright yellow Cooper rolled down, and a chipper voice yelled, "Trunk's open!"

Dipper tossed his luggage in the trunk, then hopped in the passenger seat, giving his sister a big hug.

"You excited, bro-bro?" Mabel asked, putting the car in drive.

"To spend an entire week with everyone in Gravity Falls? I can't think of anything better!"

"How about turning twenty while we're there?"

"Oh, please, don't remind me." The two laughed, and Mabel pulled onto the highway.

"Alright, behind you are the snacks. I bought popcorn, those cupcake packages, fruit snacks, granola bars, soda…"

"Mabel, it's a ten hour drive, not a week," Dipper said, playfully punching her arm.

"You know I can't survive without my snacks!" She defended.

"I _still _don't understand you, and I've known you my entire life."

Mabel returned his playful punch as best she could while driving.

So it continued, the twins' chatter filling the car as the hours went by, while the miles stretched on.

_Clunk! _

"What the-!" Mabel exclaimed, as her car began slowing down. She pulled it over onto the shoulder of the highway, turning on her flashers. As soon as they rolled to a stop, Mabel glanced to her brother, wide eyed, before turning back to the dashboard. The 'check engine' light was lit up. She turned her keys in the ignition, but all the car did was sputter. "Dang it!" Mabel closed her eyes, exhaling slowly in frustration. "Dip, do you think…?"

"Yeah, I got it," he said, opening his door and going to the front of the vehicle. Mabel popped the hood, and cringed as smoke curled out when her brother opened it. Dipper gave her a sympathetic look from through the windshield, before returning to the passenger seat. "Might want to call AAA…"

The young woman shook her head, pulling her insurance card out of the glove compartment and dialing the number.

"Hi, this is Mabel Pines and, um, I think I need a tow." A pause. "Engine is shot." Another pause. "I-3, up near Weaverville, I think." An even longer pause. "_Two hours? _Are you serious?" A head shake. "Yes, yes, I understand. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere…" With a huff, she hung up, turning to Dipper. "It's going to take two hours for them to get a tow out here."

"So I heard."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know if there's anything we can do."

Mabel looked down, suddenly finding herself smiling. "Remember that time Grunkle Stan's car broke down?"

"In 2013?"

"Yeah, that one. He never could figure out why."

"The way I remember it, it was because you thought you could add glitter to the oil."

Mabel giggled. "Shh, we agreed he would never know!"

Dipper laughed along with her, then thought for a moment. "Oh, and what about the time he drove us to the lake through all those bushes and trees?"

"How do you know it was bushes and trees? I remember being blindfolded while it happened!"

"Did you _see _the branches stuck in the grill afterward? I can't believe we even made it!"

The twins broke into even harder laughter.

"We sure went on some crazy adventures that summer," Mabel said.

"Crazy _illegal _adventures," Dipper added.

"Maybe…" Mabel paused. "But I don't know how well paranormal adventures can translate in a court of law."

"We'd have been shipped to a psych ward."

"Well, I don't know, we could always get Grunkle Ford to show off some of his specimens!" More laughter.

Mabel sighed. "We sure have had some amazing times these past twenty years."

"That we have," Dipper agreed.

"I can't believe it's been that long. It feels like just yesterday we were on the bus to kindergarten. And now here we are, one night away from being two decades old."

"Age is only how old your body is," Dipper said, smiling at his sister. "You can always be a kid at heart."

"You know that's true!" Mabel grinned back. "And you know what? There's no one I'd rather have been a kid- and adult- with than you."

"Me too, sis. Even when you got on my nerves." Dipper winked at her.

"What do you mean? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? HUH?" Mabel was silenced with a hand over her mouth, causing both of them to laugh again.

The two sat in silence for a moment before the girl spoke again. "You know, maybe two hours isn't so bad. At least I have you to spend it with."

"For twenty years and forever."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MYSTERY TWINS!**


End file.
